Short stories
by hanhanx-x-x
Summary: Lots of short stories i have written. Main characters: Matilda, Ric, Tony, Lucas, Belle, Jack, Martha, Sally, Cassie, Drew, Kim, Rachel and Brad. Couples: Ritilda, Brally, Lassie, Drelle, Lelle, MJ others!
1. Chapter 1

**Missing them.**

"Hey Matilda. Are you ok?" Sally asked the young girl. Sally had been walking down the corridor when she found Matilda sat against the lockers with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm scared" Mattie admitted.

"About Ric?" Sally asked her gently as she sat next to her.

"Yeah, it's just so hard. I lost Dad, then Henry, then, Kit, Scott, Granddad, and Robbie. Now Mums gone as well. What if Ric leaves me too?" Sally wrapped her arms around her.

"You know that if you ever needed them they would be here as soon as possible without even asking any questions. Besides you have a family here as well. You have Tony, Jack, Lucas, me, Mr.Stewart, Martha, Brad, Morag and Cassie. And I know Kim, Rachel, Belle and Drew are always here for you as well. You need to make the most of your time with Ric and not push him away." Sally told her.

"You guys all mean so much to me but sometimes I just wish I had my real family around"

"I know and if you ever need someone to talk to, I am always here for you."

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Our boys.**

"Mattie, come on, I'm really bored" Belle moaned. Mattie had been getting ready for the past two hours. Belle did have to admit, she looked amazing. They stood together looking in the mirror. They were opposites but fitted together perfectly. Mattie looked like an angel with a light touch of eye liner and mascara on, a short white dress, white sandals and her long hair flowing down her back in loose curls. Belle looked like a bad girl with a short fitted red dress on, heavy make-up, boots and her dark hair tied up into a loose ponytail.

"Ready to go win our boys back?" Belle asked as they headed out the door.

"Yes" Mattie answered confidently.

"Are you sure" Belle asked stopping.

"Yes, why?"

"You definitely think going to the party and winning Lucas back will make you happy?" Mattie nodded and began walking again.

"No" she said stopping and turning to Belle. Belle began clapping her hands.

"Have you finally figured it out?"

"I should be with Ric, not Lucas. I love Ric. But he doesn't love me."

"He does. Why do you think he's been so weird today when we've been talking about Lucas?"

"So you think he loves me?"

"I know he loves you, so go and talk to him whilst I go and win drew back" Belle commanded. Mattie smiled and began to run off towards Ric's house.

"Good look Mattie!" Belle shouted after her. She smiled when she heard the faint sound of a "you too" come from Mattie's running form before beginning to walk towards the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Right in front of you.**

"Hey Lucas!" Mattie shouted as she saw him in the distance. He heard her call and waited for her to catch up.

"I'm sorry about Belle"

"Me too" The stood in comfortable silence for a while.

"I wish there was something I could do" Mattie said.

"You're doing enough."

"I had practice when Cassie cheated on Ric so I've got my whole speech ready when you need it" Lucas laughed at Mattie and put his arm around her.

"It's just I thought I loved her. Now though I don't think I'm ever going to find the right girl"

"Don't worry; there is a girl for you. Look at what happened with Ric. He was saying the same thing and the right girl was right in front of him. Maybe it's the same for you. I definitely think you should try it. Anyway I have to go." Mattie smiled and hugged him.

"Remember right in front of you, oh, hi Cassie"

"What's in front of him?" Cassie asked Mattie.

"Nothing really" Mattie smirked at Lucas who was watching Cassie closely before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of many.**

"Happy valentines day Tilly" Ric said.

"Thanks" Mattie answered not looking at him.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked. Mattie shook her head.

"Look, I know it's hard because you're not with Lucas anymore but you have to deal with it like I'm dealing with what happened between me and Cassie" Ric told her

"It's not that, its just weird being here with you" she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because there is no one else in the whole wide world I want to be with" Mattie admitted nervously. Ric smiled and pulled her close to him.

"I love you Tilly. As a best friend and more."

"I love you too. You know you are never going to get rid of me. We are soul mates. Always and forever." They both smiled and lay down on the sand looking up at the stars. It was the first of many valentines they were going to spend together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiss of death**.

"Stop being an idiot"

"Belle I don't need this right now" Ric moaned.

"Your right, you need Matilda" Belle told him. Ric shook his head and turned away from her.

"Maybe your right, I mean who would need a selfish, ugly, spoilt little princess anyway"

"Don't talk about her like that" Ric snapped. Belle smirked and sat down next to Ric.

"See you still care about her and you are not going to work things out if you wont go and talk to her"

"Remind me again, why am I friends with you?"

"Because I'm the only one when you're not with Matilda that can talk some sense into you" Belle told him.

"Ok, so I should go and see her?"

"Yes, you need to sort things out with her so I and Drew don't have to listen to you and Mattie moaning anymore"

"So I'm going to go to her house now then" Ric said as he began to move slowly towards the door.

"Just go now before I have to kiss you" Ric laughed before he ran out the house.

"Heya Drew, Ric is on his way to Mattie's house now" Belle told Drew on the phone.

"Great I've talked to Mattie and she is on her way home now. The kiss thing worked. She was out the house before I'd even finished the sentence"

"Yeah Ric as well, it's like I was going to give him the kiss of death"


	6. Chapter 6

**Meant to be.**

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that" Mattie said walking in to her house where Martha, Jack, Drew, Belle, Lucas, Cassie and Rocco were all sat.

"What did you do?" Lucas asked Mattie as she collapsed on the floor in between Rocco and Drew.

"I just kissed Ric, then when I realised what I had done I ran out straight away"

"You did what?" Drew asked.

"Kissed Ric" Mattie closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Not that, the other bit" Cassie explained.

"Ran away"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I'd just ruined our friendship"

"How?" Mattie looked at Rocco and rolled her eyes.

"Because I kissed him when it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way about me"

"So you're finally admitting you have feelings for him?" Belle squealed from where she was sat on the couch with Martha and Cassie.

"Yeah, I was just ashamed to admit that I liked my best friend who would never have feelings for me"

"You don't just like him though, do you Mattie?" Mattie blushed at the comment from Cassie.

"Fine, I admit, I'm in love with him"

"I don't think it was a good idea"

"What wasn't?" Mattie asked Lucas.

"Running away"

"Why?"

"Because he didn't have a chance to tell you how he felt" jack told her.

"Exactly"

"I don't think you understand" Drew commented.

"Mattie, do you really need us to spell it out to you?" Belle asked. Mattie nodded.

"He loves you too" Mattie looked at Martha and shook her head.

"You're so special to him" Jack said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Mattie, you and Ric have been in love for so long, everyone else has been able to see it. Your meant for each other" Mattie nodded as Martha's words sunk in.

The door opened and everyone looked as Ric walked in.

"Tilly, can I speak to you outside please?" Mattie nodded and walked out with Ric leaving seven smiling people behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for loving me.**

"Mattie, don't even think about ignoring us again!" Cassie shouted at the younger girl. Mattie stopped and turned round to face Cassie and Ric.

"Ever since me and Ric got back together you've been on and off with us both"

"Tilly, you can talk to us, tell us what's going on with you" Ric said softly as tears began to stroll down Mattie's face.

"Is it because your jealous? Because me and Ric are back together but you and Lucas aren't" Matilda shook her head at Cassie. Ric shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you worried you might get left out?" Mattie shook her head again.

"I don't get it Mattie, the only other thing I can think of is that your jealous because your actually in love with Ric and that's just stupid" Cassie began to laugh but stopped when she realised Matilda and Ric weren't.

"I'm so sorry" Matilda whispered before running off.

**The next day.**

"Tilly, can we talk?" Ric asked as he knocked on her bedroom door. After about an hour of knocking on it the door finally opened.

"What do you want Ric?" she asked wiping away a few tears.

"I want to know if you really do love me"

"I do. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to but it's never really gone away from when we first met and I-I just can't help it" Mattie admitted.

"Don't be sorry for loving me" Ric said as he cupped her chin lightly with his hands.

"Why?" she asked

"Because I'm not sorry for loving you"


	8. Chapter 8

_I thought I'd try a pairing that was unlikely to happen just for the fun of it!! Thanks for the reviews!_

**Don't forget me.**

Jack watched her from where he was sat in the corner. She looked like an angel. She was surrounded by all her friends; she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Jack didn't want to watch her anymore but he couldn't move his gaze away from her. He felt tears come to his eyes as the younger girl kissed her boyfriend. He was living a lie. He had to stop it all before it was too late. Jack stood up. She looked at him as he walked out. Jack sat down on the beach. He knew what he had to do. She sat down next to him after she followed him out.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm going to leave" he told her.

"What? Why?" she asked

"I don't want to lie anymore. I can't watch you with him. I can't be with Martha. I love you."

"But that wasn't meant to happen. You're not meant to love me" she whispered as small tears trickled down her face.

"I wasn't meant to sleep with you or kiss you either. We weren't meant to lie to our family and friends but we still did"

"I don't want you to leave" she said taking his hand.

"It's the best thing for everyone. I saw the way you looked at him. You don't look at me like that. I know you love him." She looked away from his eyes. He stood up and pulled her so she was standing as well.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Jack nodded and kissed her gently. He stroked her face and hugged her. He was going to miss every single thing about her. The smell of strawberries, her voice, her smile, the way she could make his heart flutter, just everything.

"I love you Matilda Hunter" Jack whispered in her ear before turning away. She wiped a few tears of her face before pulling him back and kissing him again.

"Don't forget me Jack Holden" she smiled slightly and walked away leaving him touching his lips.

"I'll never forget you. It's impossible" he began to walk home so he could say a final goodbye to his family and wife.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't get it" Annie sighed sitting down at Noah's next to Irene.

"What?" Belle asked looking up at the younger girl.

"How you can say you love someone and then hurt them" Irene smiled sadly and put her arm around her "it's just life Annie"

"Are you talking about Mattie and Ric?" Martha cottoned on to what Annie was talking about when she noticed her glancing over at Ric who was sat in the corner.

"Yeah, I went over to Tony's last night and Mattie was so upset. I thought he loved her so why he do that to her?"

"He does love her. But sometimes you hurt the people you love. It makes you realise how much they actually mean to you. Ric didn't want to upset Mattie; he was just being a normal teenage boy but ended up losing not only his girlfriend but his best friend. No one's perfect and Ric made a mistake but he regrets it. He really does." Sally explained softly wishing Ric and Matilda would sort things out as they were one couple that were right together. She knew there was only one girl she'd want to see Ric with and that was Mattie.

"Do you think they'll ever get back together?" Annie looked around and the group of woman nodded confidently.

"Eventually. They've been through a lot together and really do love each other. Once Ric gains Mattie's trust back and they start rebuilding their friendship again they'll get back together." Belle explained.

Mattie closed her eyes from where she had been stood listening to her friends. She wanted so much to be with Ric again but she couldn't trust him anymore and wasn't sure if she would ever be able to again. She knew she'd hurt him the past but never as bad as what he'd done. Mattie wiped away a few tears and headed down to the beach.

"Young Matilda, are you ok?" Alf turned around noticing the teary girl. She shook her head and he approached her slowly.

"He still love you"

"I know that's why it hurts so much" Mattie admitted.

"You know he'd never do anything to hurt you again"

"You don't that though, he used to tell me all the time he'd never hurt me and that we'd be together forever and look where we are now" Mattie looked at him hoping he'd understand and drop the conversation.

"You know if you really loved him you'd learn to trust him again and give him another chance"

"Why are you acting as if I'm the one in the wrong? The reason why I can't trust him is because I love him!" Mattie shouted running her hands through her hair.

"If you think about it you'd realise you are just too scared. Ric doesn't deserve this and neither do you" Mattie shook her head and walked away not knowing what to do. In a way she was right she was scared. She didn't want to be hurt or left alone again.

"Mattie, wait! Please" Mattie stopped as she heard Ric and waited for him to catch her up. She couldn't help but smile at him still not used to the fact that the boy she loved and had trusted more than anyone else in the world had hurt her so badly. She looked down at the floor before he could notice the smile.

"What do you want?" she asked roughly looking up at him again. She noticed the look of guilt and sadness in his eyes. She knew everyone was right about him and deep down she knew what Alf had said was true as well; she just had to accept it.

"Ric maybe we could start again and build things up slowly. You mean so much to me and I want to learn to trust you again. I need you." Ric leant forward and wiped away her tears as Mattie smiled again glad to have got it out in the open.

"Thank you" Ric whispered. Alf smiled from where he was stood watching the two of them. He felt guilty for being so harsh but someone had to be. He couldn't watch the two of them fall apart.


End file.
